Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus including a plurality of imaging units and a method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been cameras and mobile phones that include not only a main imaging system (lens, image sensor, etc.) for capturing an image of an object but also a sub-imaging system that is, for example, capable of capturing an image in photographer direction opposite to an object shooting direction. Images are simultaneously captured by the two imaging systems and then superimposed (combined) so that the countenance of the photographer can also be recorded at the same time.
There have been discussed an imaging apparatus configured to capture images using two imaging systems simultaneously and superimpose (combine) the captured images, and the imaging apparatus is ingeniously devised in terms of the superimposing position. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-17125 discusses a digital camera including multiple imaging units in which a first image captured by one imaging unit is displayed on a full screen of a liquid crystal monitor screen while a second image captured by another imaging unit is displayed on a child screen within the full screen. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-17125 discusses an arrangement of the child screen such that the child screen does not overlap a main object area (face-detected area) of the first image.
This conventional technique, however, does not discuss a process of determining the position of the child screen according to the orientation of the imaging apparatus.